Elvire
by SpazzyAlex
Summary: It's not a "Fairy Tales" book. I only put it under stuff that has to do with the main topic.


Name Pronunciation

Chloe

Evander (eve-and-er)

Suvi (s-OO-vee)

Maaria (mah-ree-uh)

Gigi (gee-gee)

Elvire (el-VEER)

Elisedd (ELI-said)

Aukusti (ah-coo-sss-TEA)

Khayyam (K-ha-yam)

Radovan (rah-DOE-van)

Tasito (tah-SEAT-oh)

Cloelia (chloe-lee-uh)

Silvija (sill-vee-UH)

Ceridwen (sair-ih-dwen)

Evangeliya (EE-van-gel-ee-uh)

Kaede (KAY-d)

Grozdana (grow-ZZ-dan-uh)

* * *

_Here's Chapter One! Enjoy it! _:P

* * *

Khayyam caressed his wife's pregnant stomach. He flitted his wings as his other child, Kaede, started crying. He kissed his wife gently on the cheek and went to Kaede's room to quiet him.

"Hush now, Kaede," he said softly. "You'll wake your sister." He picked him up and cradled him. When Kaede didn't stop crying, he took him back into the room with his wife. "I can't hush this child." The look on Khayyam's face was genuine, so his wife, Gigi, took the baby to nurse him.

"I am surprised with the noise he made he didn't wake up Evangeliya," Gigi's eyes showed no expression as she nursed the young child. Khayyam rolled his fingers through his jet-black hair as his opal-colored eyes watched Kaede's small head nurse from his mother. All of a sudden, a small toddle walked into the room. Her auburn, pixie-short hair was disheveled. Her eyes held a small fire of curiosity and interest, but she just stood where she was and sucked on her blanket.

"Did Kaede wake you up?" Khayyam looked at his daughter. He bent his knees so he could be level with her, and let her come running to him. Evangeliya broke down in his arms. She cried her heart out on her father's shoulder. "What is wrong, baby?" Khayyam sat down, cross-legged on the floor, and put Evangeliya in his lap.

"I had a bad dweam, daddy," Evangeliya

"Would it make you feel better to tell me about it?" Khayyam's fatherly instincts took over. Evangeliya only nodded. "Okay. Tell daddy what's bothering you."

"You and mommy had anothew baby, daddy," Evangeliya hid her face in her blanket and continued: "And Tasito comed and he eated her." Khayyam couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Tasito?" Gigi looked up from nursing Kaede and glared at her husband. Khayyam didn't say anything, although he saw the confused look on his lover's face.

"Tasito eated her, mommy," Evangeliya sounded like she was telling a prophecy.

"Tasito is betrothed to Suvi, honey," Gigi smiled. "Aunty Suvi, remember?"

"You have so many sisters," Khayyam whispered to his wife before returning his attentions to Evangeliya.

"But Aunty Elvire was there, too, mommy, and so was Aunty Maaria, and Aunty Suvi and Uncle Elisedd and Uncle Aukusti."

"I'm going to talk to Father, about this, sweety, Elvire, Maaria, Suvi, Elisedd and Aukusti are my sisters and brothers. They wouldn't hurt Grozdana." There was a knock at the door, and Khayyam dismissed himself to put Evangeliya back to bet. Gigi realized Kaede was done nursing, and so she picked him up, situated herself, and flew over to the doorway.

"No flying in the house!" Khayyam yelled.

"Fine!" Gigi yelled back, making Kaede cry. He only cried for a moment before silencing himself. Gigi answered the door to see the hotrod of Badomaji, Radovan, standing at the door. "Hello, Mr. Stark." Gigi grimaced. "I assume you look to me for help locating Suvi."

"No, actually," Radovan frowned back at her. "I wish to seek Elvire."

"Elvire?" Gigi looked surprised. "She should be down by the watering hole, or maybe she's somewhere in the forest gathering mushrooms for Evander."

"Thank you, Gigi," Radovan smiled, and flew away.

"Male fairies," Gigi muttered to herself as she closed the door.

When Radovan found Elvire, she tried frantically to hide her excitement.

"You were looking for me?" Elvire seemed happy. "Well, that's different." She put her waist-length silver hair into a messy bun and fluttered her wings so she hovered above the ground. Elvire turned (mainly to hide her blush), and flew back to the water's edge.

"I've known you forever, Elvire, don't act like that," Radovan followed her.

"No, I know who you really want, Radovan," Elvire turned on him, lowering herself until her feet touched the ground. "You want Suvi – but she won't have you. She's already betrothed. But _unlike_ Cloelia – and stupid Aukusti – she's not pregnant. So, she's at home with Evander and Chloe. And Maaria."

"I wasn't looking for her," Radovan didn't know how to control Elvire; she had a mind of her own. She wasn't like her other sisters. He assumed she was like this because she was youngest. Radovan grabbed her shoulders and shook her: "I…wasn't…looking…for…Suvi!" Obviously shaken, Elvire didn't speak for a while. Radovan dropped his hands and said: "Sorry." Then, Elvire did speak.

"Manners," she said. "Doesn't your mother teach you manners? Never do that to a lady."

"I said sorry," Radovan wanted to kiss her, but perceptibly, at this point in time, it wasn't a superior idea.

"Radovan, maybe you are the hottest fairy in Badomaji, I don't care," Elvire took her words back by saying: "Okay, maybe I do. But still, that's not the point. You like Suvi, okay? I know you do. Don't come bringing yourself to me thinking you can still capture my heart." Angry, Elvire flew off.

"_Girls_," Radovan muttered.

Radovan was at Gigi's house again. He knocked on the door, and this time, Evangeliya answered.

"Hey, there, little one, can I speak to your mommy?"

"I don't like you," Evangeliya said, slamming the door. Radovan faintly heard the conversation going on inside:  
"Don't do that, Evangeliya!" Gigi was saying. "Next time you do that, you won't get dessert for a month!"

"No, mommy!" Evangeliya protested.

"Evangeliya! Get into your room, _now_." Gigi came shuffling to the door. "Hello, Radovan," she said as she opened the door. "Sorry about that. I see your back. It must not have gone over well. Come in, come in. Tell me about it."

Radovan sat down on a comfy and cushioned chair and replayed the going-on of his conversation to Gigi. He ended with: "You're her sister, right? Can you help me?"

"She knows you like Suvi, Radovan," Gigi repeated. "She won't let _that_ go until you let _Suvi_ go. She's betrothed, Radovan, and _obviously_ has no interest in you. But to get Elvire – well, no man has ever had her, Radovan. She doesn't know love. You're going to have to step it up a notch. You might even have to use a bit of force."

"I don't want to _force_ Elvire to do anything," Radovan looked genuinely scared. "It seems you don't know your own sister. She's _amazing_. _But_ – she's hard to…erm, what's the word?"

"Tame," Gigi said. It wasn't the word Radovan was looking for, but he accepted it just as well.

"Yes," he said. "I don't know how to approach her without her attacking me like that again."

"Kiss her." Gigi said plainly.

"What?" Radovan almost jumped out of his seat.

"This isn't what my story is about, Radovan, I don't need your problems. But I know my sister. Kiss her." There was a knock at the door. Gigi got up and flew to the door. She opened the door to see Elvire. Luckily, Elvire couldn't see Radovan – _yet_.

"Come in, Elvire!" Gigi smiled. "Radovan is here." When Elvire saw Radovan, she didn't say anything. Her eyes betrayed no expression. Yet inside her, anger boiled.

"Dear sister," Elvire turned to Gigi and put her hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be troubled by him. Shall I go and come back at an easier time?"

"I have a strange idea you've come for the same reason," Gigi smiled. "Radovan, please go for now. We shall talk again later." Radovan smiled at Elvire when he passed her, but Elvire made no attempt for kindness.

"Sister, be nice to him, he's interested in you," Gigi said the words and watched Elvire's face twist into a surprised too. "Yes, that's why he came. Why did you?"

"I came…I came because…"

"Kiss him, Elvire," Gigi said, hurrying her to the door. "Kiss him, Elvire, you know you want to. Khayyam will be home soon and you know he doesn't like unexpected visitors. Hurry now. I have to wake Kaede and nurse him. Then I have to cook dinner. Goodbye, darling." Gigi shooed her out the door and smiled.

When Elvire flew past the large out outside Gigi's house, Radovan flew up to her. Her eyes widened as he leaned into her. She remembered her sister's words: _Kiss her, Elvire, you know you want to._

Elvire didn't resist his attempt, but she didn't lean into him. When their lips were a hair's width apart, she felt her heart beat fast. She leaned into him somewhat and finished the kiss. She wanted to pull her head away, but at the same time, she didn't. Radovan made no attempt to stop. But soon enough, Elvire knew she'd had enough she pulled back from Radovan's lips and stared him hard in the eyes. In Radovan's mind, he wanted to kiss her again, but in Elvire's, she wasn't quite so sure. Did she really want to kiss him? Elvire made up her mind as soon as Radovan's made up his. They both leaned into each other again. This time when they kissed, Elvire felt that it was real. It was like the last one was just practice. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. She didn't want him to stop, now. But they both jerked back when Suvi and Tasito flew past and said:

"Hey, Elvire!" Elvire blushed bright red. She looked Radovan in the eyes and said:

"Maybe I misjudged you."

"Maybe," Radovan repeated.


End file.
